Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals
ShenziYesCaillouNo's newest parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Cast * Snow White - Aladdin * Doc - Nala (The Lion King) * Grumpy - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Happy - Ash (Sing) * Sleepy - Crysta (Ferngully The Last Rainforest) * Bashful - Mammoth Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) * Sneezy - Georgette (Oliver and Company) * Dopey - Angel (Lady and The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Prince Florian - Jasmine (Aladdin) * The Evil Queen - Mother Gothel (Tangled) * The Old Hag - Yubaba/Zeniba (Spirited Away) * The Magic Mirror - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Humbert the Huntsman - Cobra Bubbles (Lilo and Stitch) * Prince Florian's Horse - Rajah (Aladdin) * The Raven - Maleficent's Crow (Sleeping Beauty (1959)) * Vultures - Themselves * Forest Animals - Abu (Aladdin), Mordecai, Rigby (Regular Show), Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Peepers, Snipes (Rock-A-Doodle), Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Timmy Brisby, Cynthia Brisby, Teresa, Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), Bambi, Thumper (Bambi), Bing Bong (Inside Out), Reggie (Free Birds), Classified (The Penguins Of Madagascar), Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) and Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) Scenes Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 2 - Mother Gothel and Dracula Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 3 - Aladdin meets Jasmine ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 4 - Mother Gothel's Dark Demand Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 5 - In the Woods/Aladdin Runs Away Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 6 - Aladdin's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 7 - Aladdin Discovers a Cottage Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 9 - Meet the Pet Animals ("Heigh Ho") Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 10 - Aladdin Explores Upstairs Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 13 - The Pet Animals Discover Aladdin Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 14 - Aladdin Meets The Pet Animals Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 16 - "Bludde-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Pet Animals' Washing Song)" Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 17 - Deceived/Mother Gothel Disguised Herself Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 18 - "The Pet Animals' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 19 - "Someday my Princess will Come" Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 20 - Bedtime in the Pet Animals' Cottage Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 21 - Yubaba's Evil Plan Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 22 - The Pet Animals Leave for Work Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 23 - Aladdin meets Yubaba Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 24 - A Race Against Time Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 25 - Aladdin's Death and Funeral Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Finale Aladdin White and the Seven Pet Animals Part 27 - End Credits Gallery Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin as Snow White Nala face.png|Nala as Doc Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Grumpy Ash sing.png|Ash as Happy Crysta in Ferngully The Last Rainforest.jpg|Crysta as Sleepy Mammoth Mutt.jpg|Mammoth Mutt as Bashful Georgette sweet.jpg|Georgette as Sneezy Angel-0.jpg|Angel as Dopey Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine as Prince Florian Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as the Evil Queen Yubaba.jpg|Yubaba/Zeniba as the Old Hag Dracula-0.png|Dracula as the Magic Mirror Cobra Bubbles.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Humbert the Huntsman Rajah.jpg|Rajah as Prince Florian's Horse Diablo the Raven.jpg|Maleficent's Crow as the Raven Evil Vultures.jpg|Vultures as Themselves Abu.jpg|Abu Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby character.png|Rigby Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer Edmond (Cat).jpg|Edmond Patou.jpg|Patou Peepers-rock-a-doodle-59.6.jpg|Peepers Snipes the Woodpecker.jpg|Snipes Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy Timmy Brisby (Young).jpg|Timmy Brisby Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby Teresa Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Teresa Brisby Young Martin Brisby.jpg|Martin Brisby Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-1336.jpg|Bambi Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper Bing bong inside out.png|Bing Bong Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie Classified penguins.png|Classified Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth Lucina SSB4.png|and Lucina as the Forest Animals Trivia * Nala will wear a blue collar around her neck throughout the entire movie. * Shenzi will wear a green neckerchief around her neck throughout the entire movie. * Ash will wear her clothing throughout the entire movie. * Crysta will wear some clothes throughout the entire movie. * Mammoth Mutt will be wearing a red cape and her collar throughout the entire movie. * Georgette will wear her collar throughout the entire movie * Angel will wear a pink bow around her neck throughout the entire movie. Category:ShenziYesCaillouNo Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs